Patch Notes: Version 1.109
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.109 Release Notes April, 27, 2011 Highlights Players who fall through the floor/ground in RvR enabled zones will now take normal falling damage when they hit the ground, potentially killing them. PvE/RvR Death penalties apply and RPs will be awarded normally. In light of recent events in Japan we will be turning off all house rent. A new Quest completion icon has been added to the quest system. Any NPC having a quest you can complete with him will now display a blue knot above his head. All players who are wielding two weapons will now reduce their target’s chance to block or evade by 25%. Slam – the stun duration has been reduced to 5 seconds for all classes except for Heroes, Armsmen, and Warriors. Quest rewards that you cannot use are now shaded red. Your selected item is now shaded a dark yellow. (UI Modifiers see engineering note below.) Class Balance Balance Changes All players who are wielding two weapons will now reduce their target’s chance to block or evade by 25%. All classes will now receive their final armor and shield proficiencies at level 1. Additionally, all classes will be able to use all weapons that their class can use at level 1, and will be granted access to all specialization lines at level 1. This change has affected the following classes, which have had all skill points refunded: Albion: Armsman, Cleric, Friar, Infiltrator, Mercenary, Minstrel, Paladin, Reaver, Scout. Midgard: Healer, Hunter, Shaman, Skald, Thane, Valkyrie, Warrior. Hibernia: Bard, Blademaster, Champion, Druid, Hero, Nightshade, Ranger, Warden. Caltrops – This ability, granted to Infiltrators, Nightshades, and Shadowblades, will now affect all enemy realm targets, and not just characters that are mounted. Vanish – This ability will now also silence the user for 15 seconds when used. Slam – the stun duration has been reduced to 5 seconds for all classes except for Heroes, Armsmen, and Warriors. Bug Fixes Albion Baseline Strength Concentration-based buffs and all Specialization Armor Factor Concentration-based buffs have been correctly set to not be overwritten by another player’s buffs. Multi-attacks will no longer spam multi-attack event messages when you're unable to attack your target. Also, double-attack messages have been removed and triple-attack and quad-attack messages have been moved to the end of the series of attacks Armsmen will now see tooltips for their two handed line. Bard Balance Changes Dreamweaver – This ability will now also grant the bard a reactive snare proc. This snare proc will have a 20% proc rate and will apply a 40% snare that will last 15 seconds. This snare will not leave immunity. The reactive proc will be removed if Dreamweaver is removed. Infiltrator Balance Changes Overwhelm – The percentage value on this ability has been increased from 10% to 15%. Nightshade Balance Changes Shadow Shroud – The percentage value on this ability has been reduced from 25% to 15%, and the recast timer has been decreased from 10:00 to 5:00. Savage Balance Changes The Savage RR5 Frenzied Assault has been removed. A new Realm Rank 5 ability has been added to the Savage class. This ability, called Fueled by Rage, will reduce all damage that the Savage takes for the next 30 seconds by 20%. Additionally, half of the damage that this ability reduces will be returned to the Savage as healing. This ability will be usable every 10:00. Shadowblade Balance Changes Blooddrinking – The percentage value on this ability has been reduced from 25% to 15%. Skald Balance Changes The Skald RR5 Epiphany has been removed. A new RR5 has been added to the Skald Class. This ability, called Voice of Skadi, will render the Skald immue to crowd control effects for 30 seconds. This ability will be usable every 10:00. Warlock Balance Changes The Root bolt-ranged spell in the Hexing Specialization line now correctly has a 20s recast for all spell levels. The Uninterruptable Primer in the Hexing Specialization line has had its power costs adjusted: Level 2 – Steady Cast – 35% Power Level 12 – Solid Cast – 35% Power Level 22 – Fixed Cast – 30% Power Level 29 – Fortified Cast – 30% Power Level 38 – Anchored Cast – 25% Power Level 48 – Unshakable Cast – 20% Power The Healing bolt-ranged spell in the Witchcraft Specialization line now correctly has a 20s recast for all spell levels. The Spreadheal Secondary spell in the Witchcraft Specialization line has been changed into a normal casted Spreadheal. Power cost and casting times are as follows: Level 32 – Charmed Gift of Health – 3.5s cast – 20% Power Level 39 – Charmed Boon of Health – 3.5s cast – 20% Power Level 47 – Charmed Favor of Health – 3.5s cast – 20% Power World Changes Housing In light of the disasters in Japan house rent will be turned off with version 1.109. Realm vs. Realm Battlegrounds Changes Cathal Valley: Adjusted the spawn rate of the Giant Lusus in this battleground. Bug Fixes The cross realm timer should now work properly when changing servers within a cluster Quests World Changes A new Quest completion icon has been added to the quest system. Any NPC having a quest you can complete with him will now display a blue knot above his head. Bug Fixes Quest “The Anxious Healer” will once again be available in Hibernia. Quest rewards that you cannot use are now shaded red. Your selected item is now shaded a dark yellow. The quest text scroll bar position will now reset to the top between quests. Correcting an issue that would not display quest text properly. Engineering Client Changes To support the new unusable optional quest reward coloring, modified UI’s should add the following line to their new_quest_window.xml file: < StateAdapterName >new_quest_opt_reward_state#< /StateAdapterName > Where # is 0 through 7. This should be added to each section for optional rewards. Please see new_quest_finish_window.xml for assistance. Category:Patch Notes